Unrequited
by Someiyoshino Amari
Summary: Dalam keputus asaan Itu Hinata menyimpan sebuah harapan, harapan yang sederhana. Hari ini aku mendapatkan memori lain. Aku akan terus mengatakannya, "Daisuki..." Agar aku bisa menggapaimu, "...Sasuke". Squel dari 'Voices of My Heart'. #ReuniAuthorSasuHina


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Unrequited © Someiyoshino Amari**

**Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typo.**

* * *

Lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar dengan diapit oleh dua buah dinding besar yang menjulang dilalui pemuda itu dengan langkah tenang. Kesunyian sangat kentara mengingat saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Hanya sepatu hitamnya yang berukuran sedang beradu dengan lantai kayu yang usang menuai irama tenang dia telinga siapa saja yang mendengar.

Lorong yang sepi memberikan akses lebih banyak kepada pemuda itu untuk melangkah lebar. Mempercepat langkahnya dan menghemat waktu yang seakan memburu namun ia tidak melakukan itu, dia lebih memilih berjalan dengan tenang, seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

Tepat di sebuah pintu geser yang terbuka. Di lorong lurus yang dinding-dindingnya memiliki pintu yang berjajar ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang tangannya aman di saku celana hitamnya sedangkan matanya terkunci pada sosok pemudi yang duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah ruangan.

Menyadari kehadirannya, gadis itu mengambil langkah pasti. Mendekat ke arah pemuda itu yang mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan papan tulis berwarna hitam dengan goresan kapur putih yang tak rapih ketika sang gadis mengurangi laju langkah kakinya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan model _ponytail_ yang menambah kesan rupawan itu menyembunyikan sepasang aquarime sebiru lautan di balik poninya yang lebat. Tangannya dia taruh ke belakang tubuhnya. Saling meremas satu sama lain gelisah yang beruntungnya tak dapat terlihat oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

_Semua ini berawal dari surat itu. Surat berwarna merah jambu yang diberikan sahabatnya ketika di pantai dua hari ke belakang._

"_Ano_."

Suara lembutnya mengalun, menggantung di udara, menyapa pendengaran si pemuda.

"Sasuke-_kun_." matanya masih ia sembunyikan. "Daisuki." Dan berkilat tajam penuh kepastian seiring dengan kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya barusan.

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya mematung. Tak memberikan respon apapun yang berarti. Membuat gadis Yamanaka seakan mati berdiri, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang saat ini tak menunjukkan gelagat yang pasti.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau menerimaku?"

Senja cerah dengan warna jingganya menghiasi langit yang semula berwarna biru bak _aquarime_ yang menatap malu. Sinar itu masuk diantara jendela besar di kelas yang di huni oleh makhluk tuhan berbeda gender ini. Kehangatan yang di pancarkannya tidak begitu terasa, namun memang pada dasarnya matahari memberikan kehangatan, meski sekecil apapun itu Ino masih bisa merasakannya. Mengingat posisi punggungnya yang tersorot langsung cahaya surya yang sebentar lagi posisinya akan tergantikan.

"Menjadi kekasihmu?"

Dengan takut-takut Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, merobohkan pertahanan dan memutuskan urat malu yang sangat ia junjung hancur dan dia relakan demi pujaan hati yang kini berdiri. Seakan pembicaraan mereka ini tak berarti.

Keringat dingin bisa Ino rasakan di sela-sela jarinya di belakang punggungnya. Ketenangan yang bersahaja yang selalu dia pancarkan rak nampak sekali pada saat ini. Ketegangan seolah menenggelamkannya dalam lautan kegelisahan yang menerjang. Hatinya kalut. Takut kalau sang pujaan hati tak mau menerimanya yang bertekuk lutut dihadapan pemuda itu.

Desiran angin dari sela-sela ventilasi yang sempit tak cukup membantunya mengenyahkan rasa panas karena atmosfer ketegangan yang menelungkupinya. Ino gelisah. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan bantuan lipbalm yang dipakainya.

Ingin rasanya dia membuka suara. Menanyakan kepastian akan pernyataannya pada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih mengunci suara dan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ingin rasanya Ino melakukan itu, namun dia kembali berfikir mengingat dirinya yang sedari tadi mengendalikan ditinya yang berbicara sendiri tanpa lawan bicara yang sedikitpun merespon.

"Sasuke."

Ino bergumam pelan. Mengalunkan nada lembut yang disertai sedikit desahan. Desahan yang mewakili kegelisahan.

"Baiklah Ino."

Suara _baritone_ itu menyahut. Menghembuskan angin segar dengan porsi banyak bagi Ino Yamanaka yang saat itu juga bisa mati keapnasan.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-_kun_."

Dengan refleks Ino memeluk Sasuke erat. Sedetik kemudian Ino terperanjat. Tindakkannya itu akan sangat tidak disukai oleh sang pemuda mengingat imejnya yang mengerikan di mata gadis-gadis centil yang saling berebut perhatiannya.

Ino akan melepaskan tangannya yang mengalung di leher Sasuke andai saja sepasang tangan kekar itu tidak membalas pelukannya. Memeluk penggang ramping Ino. Mendekapnya dalam kehangatan. Dengan berlatarkan ruangan kelas sepi dengan cahaya mentari yang kini mendominasi.

.

.

Di lain sisi, si gadis menekan punggungnya pada tembok dinding di belakangnya. Rasa dingin yang di hantarkan tembok itu tak mampu memadamkan api cemburu yang berkobar dengan nyala yang luar biasa besar.

Dia berusaha untuk kuat, dengan tidak menangis bersedu-sedan dan hadir di tengah mereka yang tengah berbahagia dengan menunjukkan dirinya dengan senyuman kegetiran dan tatapan buram karena air matanya yang kini telah menghalangi pandangannya. Berteriak histeris bak orang kesetanan, dan menawarkan perhatian yang sanggup dia berikan, dengan menunjukkan hati yang telah berdarah-darah seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Tidak.

Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan semuanya. Pertahanannya, juga Sasukenya.

Atau mungkin kini Sasuke yang telah dimiliki oleh gadis lain.

* * *

Beruntung baginya karena tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok diantara mereka. Seperti biasanya mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, walau tak banyak kata ataupun cerita namun Hinata selalu bahagia berjalan di samping pemuda yang teramat disukainya.

Hinata menenteng tas hitamnya. Berjalan cepat agar langkahnya bisa sejajar dengan langkah lebar pemuda di depannya.

"Ano Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hm?"

Hanya kepadanyalah Sasuke selalu merespon setiap panggilannya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?" tawar Hinatta dengan senyuman lebar hingga membuat kedua mata besarnya terpejam.

"Hmm..." Sasuke memasang pose berfikir. Membuat Hinata menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan wajah Hinata.

Kemudian mengambil langkah lebar, berjalan di depan Hinata yang hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke berbalik. Berhadapan dengan Hinata yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Aku tidak janji ya, Hinata."

Dan tepukan pelan dari telapak tangan kekar itupun mendarat di helaian mahkota indigo Hinata yang terurai begitu saja.

Senyum kecut menghiasi sepasang bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu.

_Aku terlalu naif._

_._

_._

* * *

Pelajaran Tata Negara tidak dihadiri oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Merasa tak ada gunanya bagi Hinata bila hanya duduk diam di dalam kelasnya saat ini yang jug alenggang. Pelajaran terakhir memang membosankan. Tetapi akan lebih membosankan lagi bila dilalui tanpa adanya peljaaran yang berarti. Karena itu, Hinata lekas mengambil tasnya yang sempat ia taruh di mejanya beberapaa menit yang lalu. Lalu bergegas keluar melewati pintusebelum bertemu dengan Kiba yang menyapanya.

"Yo Hinata-_chan_! Kau ada kelas lagi setelah ini?"

"Tidak Kiba-_kun_, ini kelas terakhir." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali menjadi anak kelas Sastra." Keluhnya dengan raut wajah yang seakan penuh dengan penderitaan. Wajah lelah.

Hinata tertawa. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau memilih IPA?"

"Aku menyayangi Akamaru." Jawabnya dengan nada melembut.

Hinata tipikal orang yang peka, sangat peka malah. Hingga jawaban Kiba yang menurut sebagian orang tidak nyambung bagi Hinata itu biasa saja. Secara tidak langsung Kiba bilang bahwa cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter hewan. Itulah alasannya saat ini dia berusaha menekuni IPA walau sebenarnya dia sangat malas mengingat IPA memiliki mata pelajaran terbanyak.

"_Ganbate ne_ Kiba! Jangan mengeluh seperti itu, kau malah terlihat lima tahun lebih tua." Canda Hinata. "Sampai jumpa Kiba." Kemudian Hinata berlalu sebelum menepuk pundak Kiba, memberikan semangat.

.

.

Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah taman yang menghadap lapangan yang saat ini tengah dipenuhi oleh puluhan siswa yang tengah berolahraga. Namun perhatiannya tidak berada disana, melainkan pada sebuah buku yang berisikan cerita fiksi yang di pinjamnya di perpustakaan sekolah tempo hari.

Pohon rindang di belakangnya melindungi Hinata dari terpaan sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Selain membunuh waktu yang tidak terlalu berharga itu, Hinata menunggu disana juga memiliki tujuan lain.

Untuk menunggu Sasuke.

Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan yang dilalui setiap warga yang bersekolah disini untuk mencapai gerbang keluar dari sekolah megah itu.

Sasuke memilih jurusan yang berbeda dengannya.

Kejeniusannya memang sangat menonjol. Kemahirannya dalam ilmu eksak membuatnya lebih tertarik pada sebuah jurusan yang menyediakan itu. IPA lah jawabannya. Karena IPA merupakan ilmu pasti. Perlu dicatat bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti, seperti Sastra.

Hinata tersenyum simpul.

Dia tahu semua tentang Sasuke sampai hal sedetail itu.

Hinata merasa tidak harus menunggu lama. Lagi-lagi karena Hinata tahu bahwa jadwal Sasuke sama dengan jadwalnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah kelas mana yang mereka masuki, jumlahnya sama. Karena itu, saat bel berbunyi Sasuke akan mengakhiri kegiatan sekolahnya untuk hari ini.

Benar saja. Saat hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh datang menghampirinya.

Hinata menutup novel yang tengah dibaca di pangkuannya sebelum menyelipkan pembatas buku dengan motif bunga sakura yang menghiasi dan berdiri dari duduknya selama ini, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mengukir senyuman lembut nan mempesona untuk pujaan hati yang tak pernah sedikitpun menyadari perasaannya.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Senyuman itu luntur. Raut wajah Hinata terlihat sangat kecewa dan Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?"

_Hinata tahu dia seharusnya tidak menanyakan itu._

Sasuke terlihat resah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal tanda bahwa Sasuke sedang merasakan canggung.

"Ino mengajakku kencan."

_Karena Hinata tahu, bahwa rasa sakit itu akan menjemputnya._

"Ini kencan pertamaku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Terselip nada bersalah dalam kalimatnya.

_Menjemputnya dengan kalimat yang menusuk ulu hatinya_.

"Maaf Hinata."

Suatu fakta, bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih Ino daripadanya.

Hinata memaksakan tersenyum tulus. "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Dan kembali duduk dengan tatapan hampa, memandang punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauhinya, berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

Dimana sang _barbie_ tengah menunggunya.

Harusnya Hinata menyadari, bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin menemaninya mengingat Sasuke sudah bukan lagi menjadi miliknya. Mungkin dari awalpun Sasuke memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

_Aku gadis yang naif._

Hinata terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hinata terus menggumamkan suatu kata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya?

Dan Hinata harusnya mensyukuri, bahwa Sasuke tidak membawa Ino kehadapannya, karena kalau itu terjadi, bisa di pastikan cairan bening itu akan mengarak sungai di pipi pualamnya.

* * *

Kaki pucat itu meninggalkan bekas jejaknya di pasir pantai. Di samping jejak itu terdapat jejak lain yang lebih lurus. Jejak yang terlihat jelas sekali diakibatkan oleh sesuatu benda runcing yang tajam. Hanya beberapa saat saja jejak itu bertahan di atas hamparan pasir putih bersih dengan kerikilnya. Hingga ombak datang menghapus semuanya. Kemudian jejak itu kembali hadir lagi, lalu menghilang lagi. Terus saja seperti itu.

Hinata tengah berjalan dengan satu tongkat kayu dengan ujungnya yang runcing menyentuh pasir putih di tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah hamparan lautan luas yang membiaskan warna orange dari matahari yang sebentar lagi tidak akan terlihat lagi. Berjalan pelan dengan kaki yang telanjang juga kemeja sekolah yang terlihat kusut dan acak-acakkan.

Kemudian jejak itu tidak ada lagi, pasir pantai kembali bersih seperti sedia kala tanpa corak yang semula menghiasinya. Hinata diam tepat di bibir pantai. Merasa bodoh dengan dirinya saat ini.

Perasaan itu kini menumpuk. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi menekannya karena perasaan itu muncul kian membesar apalagi memusnahkannya. Yang lebih Hinata sesali adalah kebodohannya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ketakunannya meruntuhkan keberaniannya.

"Haha."

Tawa itu nyaring sekali. Seakan ingin menyaingi deburan ombak yang memang lebih kentara.

"Haha."

Sekali lagi Hinata tertawa. Seperti orang gila.

"Hahaha."

Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Merelakan pujaan hatinya yang selama ini terus bersamanya diambil oleh gadis _barbie _yang baru mereka kenali tidak lebih dari satu tahun lalu.

Menghancurkan semuanya.

"Ha ha ha."

Hingga Hinata lelah walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa saja. Dan ambruk dengan lututnya yang menopang berat tubuhnya.

"_Bakaaa_!" Teriakkan itu menggema.

Luka itu melubangi hatinya,

Mendesak pernapasannya,

Menekan dadanya,

Membuatnya merasakan sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan.

Hinata membuka kancing kemejanya. Awalnya hanya satu, lalu dua, kemudian tiga, dan akhirnya semuanya.

Tidak berhasil.

Perasaan itu masih disana, terkurung di dalam hatinya.

Nafasnya berhembus dengan kasar, mutiara itu kian merdup dengan pipi pualam yang mulai mengarak sungai, membiarkan cairan itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Hinata menunduk. Rambutnya menjuntai kebawah, berharap dapat menutupi semuanya. Hinata tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu, bahkan laut sekalipun.

Dan Hinata sadari, yang dibutuhkan saat ini hanyalah menangis.

_Kebohongan itu menyeretmu pada sebuah lubang penderitaan._

.

.

Kini dia duduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lututnya yang dia lipat. Memeluk lutut itu untuk menepis rasa dingin angin pantai yang berhembus tak ramah. Kancing kemeja yang ia lepas terlalu malas untuk ia satukan kembali.

Hingga Hinata mendengar suatu suara. Langkah kaki orang mendekat kearahnya yang masih bergeming. Sama sekali tidak mau menghiraukan siapapun orang itu, bahkan penjahat sekalipun. Hinata terlalu malas untuk melakukan pergerakkan.

Mata sembabnya terpejam dengan pendengarannya yang tajam. Kaki pucatnya lebih pucat dari biasanya karena kedinginan. Hinata tidak tahu ini jam berapa. Bahkan ia lupa dimana menaruh jam tangan dan tas yang tadi ia tanggalkan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya yang membelakangi pemuda itu. Tanpa menoleh pun Hinata tahu itu suara milik siapa.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata masih bungkam.

"Ceritakan saja, jangan seperti ini."

_Bagaimana aku bisa bercerita jika kisahku berpusat padamu._

"Berbagilah bebanmu denganku."

_Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu jika bebanku adalah dirimu._

"Aku mengkuatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata cepat dengan suara parau dan nadanya yang lemah.

"Aku sangat mengasihimu, Hinata."

_Kau mengasihaniku._

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Membuat mata bulat dan besar itu semakin besar saja ketika pemiliknya membelalak.

"Aku harus selalu disisimu. Untuk menjagamu."

Hinata merasakan sesak yang lain.

Bukan.

Ini bukan perasaan yang sama yang selalu meenyiksanya. Ini perasaan sesak yang hangat.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi." Pintanya serasa membalas pelukan Sasuke erat.

Kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya yang semula menggigil kedinginan.

Mungkinkah Sasuke telah menyadari semuanya? Perasaannya?

"Ya karena aku takut melihatmu seperti ini."

Sasuke adalah pujaan hatinya. Sekaligus malaikat rupawan yang menariknya dalam lubang penderitaan yang ia gali seorang diri. Memeluk Hinata dengan kehangatan, menghapuskan rasa sesak dan menggantinya dengan rasa sesak yang lain yang menyenangkan.

"Karena bagitu, kau adalah adik kecil yang manja."

Saat itulah Hinata merasakan tangan transparan yang kembali mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh pada suatu lubang yang sama, namun kini lebih dalam, lebih kelam. Sekelam malam dan _obsidian_ yang menatapnya.

Lubang dihatinya menganga lebih lebar, lebih sesak dan lebih terasa sakit. Mencabik-cabiknya dengan tidak berperasaan.

Perkataan Sasuke barusan yang tanpa pikir panjang seolah mengahancurkan semuanya, menyakiti hatinya.

Satu hal yang ia salah nilai. Sasuke adalah setan berwujud malaikat .

Dan Hinata sangat benci dengan dirinya yang terlalu naif.

Satu panah tajam menusuk hatinya, merobeknya. Membuat Hinata merasakan lelah.

.

.

* * *

Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas dari kaca tembus pandang di sampingnya. Kawanan siswa dan siswi yang saling berdesak-desakkan demi sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka, kantin memang selalu di penuhi oleh lautan manusia setiap bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Untuk itulah Hinata lebih senang membawa bekal dari rumahnya. Seperti saat ini, dia tengah menikmati roti gandum dengan selai moka di atasnya. Mutiara itu menatap jejak pesawat yang mengotori jernihnya biru semesta.

"_Hikoukigumo_."

Andai perasaannya pada pemuda itu bisa seperti jerjak awan dari burung besi. Memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mungkin itu bisa, tapi memerlukan proses yang terlampau lama. Tidak seperti potret di hadapannya yang bisa hilang dengan mudahnya dalam waktu yang singkat saja.

Kuncup-kuncup cinta dihatinya semula akan biarkan ia mati begitu saja. Namun sang mentari selalu di sampingnya, memberikan makan pada bunga itu, membuatnya tumbuh mekar dengan indahnya. Tumbuh menjadi bunga yang besar. Semakin besar hingga Hinata selalu merasakan sesak ketika ia tidak mampu mengeluarkannya. Tak mampu menyuarakan perasaannya.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menoleh kearah suara. Dimana Haku tengah duduk melihat kearahnya,menatapnya dengan ekspresi biasa saja.

"Setelah ini apa kelas yang kau ambil?"

"Matematika."

"Ah begitu ya, pasti disana kau akan bertemu dengan anak-anak eksak yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan coretan angka-angka, haha." Canda Haku dengan tawanya yang menggelegar memenuhi seisi ruangan Sastra Jepang.

Hinata hanya diam. Sekali dia ikut tertawa namun tidak sedikitpun ada niatan untuk menimpali, hingga bel masuk pun kembali berbunyi. Ketika Hinata sadar, kelas itu sudah di penuhi oleh anak-anak yang berbeda, bertanda bahwa kelas itu akan memulai pelajaran baruu. Karena itulah Hinata bergegas. Menuju ruangan matematika yang berada di samping ruangan Antropologi. Diujung dekat pertigaan menuju ruang guru. Sangat jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

.

.

Pintu geser tebuka dengan paksa. Menampakkan seorang gadis berambut sepinggang yang diikat kuda. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali pada kegiatan mereka. Mutiara itu menelusuri sekitar, berusaha mencari bangku kosong yang belum di tempati oleh orang-orang, beruntung Hinata bisa menemukannya. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, menuju bangku di dekat jendela dari barisan ketiga. Disamping pemuda berambut gelap dengan gadis pirang di depannya.

Mungkin Hinata telah memilih tempat duduk yang salah.

Salahnya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Haku bahwa matematika akan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak eksak dimana Ino dan Sasuke berada disana, dari jurusan yang sama. IPA.

.

.

Pelajaran berakhir begitu saja. Mengundang riuh suara dari ruangan persegi panjang yang diisi oleh Hinata dan siswa lainnya. Hinata membereskan mejanyua yang berserakan, memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel yang pagi ini menjadi pilihannya untuk di gunakan.

Hinata bersikeras mengunci pandangannnya pada kegiatan yang sedang ia tekuni. Namun mata indahnya tampaknya menghianati. Dari ujung matanya yang besar Hinata bisa melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Bercengkrama seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa diantara mereka. Mereka melupakan Hinata.

Rasa itu seketika memenuhi dadanya. Menginterupsi kegiatannya. Membuatnya membuka jendela di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya kasar. Mencuri perhatian dari sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang berbeda gender yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Namun Hinata mengabaikannya, lebih memilih menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya berharap rasa sesak itu akan hilang walau setidaknya sedikitpun tak apa.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang selalu ingin di dengarnya, namun saat ini adalah pengecualian.

Hinata kembali pada kegiatannya semuala yang sempat terinterupsi, membiarkan dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya. Membiarkan perkataan Sasuke menggantung diudara, tanpa jawaban darinya yang seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Hinata menggendong tas ransel itu di punggungnya dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya saja. Sepatu putih itu bergesekan dengan lantai marmer yang menjadi alasnya, sebelum kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"_Dijoubu yo_, Sasuke-'_nii_'"

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat mutiaranya dengan jelas. Tersembunyi aman di balik poninya yang lebat. Namun dari aura yang ditebarkan Hinata, Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak sedang baik-baik saja seperti apa yang telah diutarakannya.

Dan Hinata berlalu dengan satu debaman ringan di pintu geser yang kini tertutup. Menyisakan dua muda-mudi yang masih saling terdiam.

"Dia memanggilmu kaka?" Ino bertanya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hn."

Padahal sesungguhnya panggilan itu baru pertamakalinya dia dengar dari mulut Hinata.

Dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kecewa.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke melepas _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinga kirinya, sedangkan yang kanan masih ia biarkan begitu saja. Lima belas menit sudah dia menungu di depan rumah bergaya victorian yang tidak terlalu mewah. Belum ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik rumah yang akan keluar dari singgahsananya.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Otaknya yang memang tidak peka dalam masalah cinta terus saja menerka-nerka. Ada yang berubah pada Hinatanya. Pada adik kecilnya yang manja.

.

.

Langkahnya tepat berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang di atasnya bertempelkan tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa itu kelas Bahasa Jepang. Meskipun dia mengambil jurusan IPA, bukan berarti dia terbebas dari pelajaran Bahasa, terlebih bahasa kebangsaannya sendiri,. Untuk itulah kini Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang sudah cukup ramai di penuhi orang-orang. Hanya kurang satu hal saja yang membuat pelajaran belum dimulai.

Memasuki ruangan itu, matanya meneliti berusaha mencari. Tepat di tengah ujung ruangan, di samping jendela sayap kanan, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis pucat dengan rambut lurusnya yang dipotong sebatas bahu. Helaian rambut gelap itu tersebar di antara leher dan tengkuknya, sedikit menutupinya.

Sedangkan mata sang gadis menatap ke arah luar dari kaca jendela tembus pandang yang di biarkannya terbuka begitu saja. Ketenangannya seolah kebalikan dari ruangan itu yang kini riuh oleh suara-suara yang entah membahas apa.

Beruntung meja di sebelah gadisitu kosong, hingga Sasuke bisa leluasa menempatinya. Menjadikannya sebagai singgahsana sementara untuk dua jam pelajaran kedepan.

"Rambut yang bagus." Celetuknya.

Membuat Hinata tersadarakan kehadirannya. Meski samar, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa Hinata menatapnya sekilas dari ujung matanya. Sebelum benar-benar menatap keluar dengan mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula menyamping menjadi membelakangi Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar berubah.

"Hina..."

Ucapannya terpotong begitu langkah anggun dengan sepatu hak tingginya memasuki ruangan yang semula riuh menjadi senyap.

_Kedatangan Anko-_sensei _mengubah semuanya_.

"...ta."

_Kedatangan Ino Yamanaka mengubah segalanya._

.

.

* * *

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Ya _Nii-san_?"

Sasuke mulai tidak suka dengan nada bicara Hinata, juga kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Apa katanya? _Nii-san_? Sasuke merasa lima tahun lebih tua dengan panggilan itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke pantai. Sebagai bayaran atas ketidak sopananmu 'Nona'."

Hinata diam. Fikirannya terus berputar. Keinginannya untuk menolak tak bisa terlontarkan. Egonya yang kuat menekan semuanya.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dalam satu keheningan dan tak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan senang ketika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai. Mungkin dia egois karena begitu senang ketika Sasuke tidak pergi bersama kekasihnya, melainkan pergi bersama dirinya. Mungkin bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya saat ini, melainkan perasaan atas kemenangan. Egois.

_Menyedihkan._

Hei bukankah dari awal Hinata sudah egois?

Tidak.

Dari awal semuanya dimulai.

Cintalah yang telah berhasil mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang egois.

Lembayung senja itu terlihat memukau. Memanjakan dua pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dari dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu memantulkan cahaya senja yang begitu indahnya.

Mereka masih terdiam. Masih tidak ada yang mengalah untuk membuka pembicaraan hingga sang surya lelah menanti dua insan yang tak kunjung membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya kembali ke peraduannya sampai gelap menyapa.

Menyisakan mereka berdua dalam suatu keheningan yang tercipta. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi lebih berbeda. Sikap mereka sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, bercanda gurau.

Hinata merasa bahwa ada suatu jurang pemisah yang memisahkan mereka yang semakin hari semakin lebar. Menjulang dengan Sasuke yang berada di sisi yang berbeda, tepat di seberang Hinata. Momen berharga akan terkenang, dan tak mungkin terulang.

Ada sesuatu yang disampirkan di bahunya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya aman dari terpaan sang angin yang terasa dingin.

Sebuah jas.

Hinata melihat kesamping pemuda yang melemparkan pandangan ke arah lautan lepas, dengan kesadaran penuh Hinata mengamati ciptaan Tuhan dengan dikaruniai fisik yang rupawan, begitu indah dan terlihat sempurna. Dengan terpaan sinar bulan yang sederhana, namun wajahnya bak Dewa. Membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan perasaan kepadanya.

"Terpesona eh?"

Dan Hinata seolah ditarik mundur pada suatu keadaan dimana semuanya belum dimulai, dan semua terasa baik-baik saja. Namun kali ini, Hinata tak merespon apa-apa. Hanya diam dengan pandangan yang biasa saja tanpa menatap pemuda yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Hinata, ingatkah ketika kau bersamaku bermain di pantai ini untuk pertama kalinya?"

_Jelas aku masih mengingatnya. _

"Dan kau menangis ketika hempasan ombak itu mendorong tubuhmu hingga kau terjatuh."

Sasuke menerawang, seolah kembali memandang masa dimana semuanya dimulai.

"Lalu kau memelukku, mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan mengacak helaian indigo itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata yang tersenyum simpul.

Sekilas tiba-tiba Hinata terbayang pada suatu ketika dimana dirinya bermimpi. Mimpi dimana semua kenangan indah itu bermuara. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke disana. Hanya Hinata dan Sasuke, tidak ada Ino Yamanaka. Hanya sebuah mimpi sederhana, dimana di mimpi itu menceritakan dirinya dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan matahari yang tidak begitu terik. Kedamaian itu membuatnya nyaman, kehadiran Sasuke yang tanpa paksaan membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman. Tidak ada percakapan dalam mimpi itu, namun sorot mata sekelam malam itu memberikan kehangat. Hei bukankah itu sebuah mimpi yang Indah?

"Sasuke, aku melihat mimpi." Lirihnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, terpampang jelas dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Ah lupakan." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan balutan jas kebesaran milik Sasuke ketika angin dingin berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Belakangan ini kau berubah, ada apa?" Sasuke menatap pada Hinata yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. "Katakan saja."

_Semua akan terasa rumit ketika kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya._

Perkataan Sasuke entah mengapa membuat jurang pemisah diantara mereka semakin lebar. Membuat Hinata merasa terasingkan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Begitu tidak pekanyakah Sasuke yang selama ini dekat dengan Hinata?

"Aku hanya lelah." _Dengan semuanya_. "Dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

_Mungkin inilah keputusannya._

"Aku, aku tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya." Pandangannya mulai buram.

"Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya parau, kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lolos begitu saja dengan tersendat-sendat. Kemudian sesuatu yang basah turun dari satu kelopak matanya.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu." Kemudian mutiara yang lain menyusul dengan membebaskan cairan bening itu keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aku lelah." Dan mengarak sungai yang begitu deras.

"Dan aku begitu lemah." Sebelum Hinata terisak dengan sepasang tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Dan ketika Hinata bangun, semuanya gelap. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari jendela kamarnya mengembalikan dirinya pada suatu kesadaran. Suasana yang gelap dengan lampu duduk yang menyala redup, semakin menguatkan bahwa itu adalah malam yang kelam. Dan Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika menyadari bahwa hal indah itu hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi.

_Untuk mengungkapkan semuanya._

Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Di merasa gagal ketika tidak mampu untuk menahan semuanya, dan menangis di depan orang yang paling disukainya. Luka telah menganga terlalu lebar, sehingga dia sudah tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan semua emosinya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya. Menghalangi angin malam yang terus saja berhembus mengenainya, berhembus dengan tak ramah dan menerpa tubuh Hinata yang kini menggigil kedinginan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata itu mengalun lembutdi telinganya. Membuat Hinata seolah kembali dibawa kepada masalalunya, dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang pertama kali memeluknya tepat di pantai ini.

Dalam keputus asaan itu Hinata menyimpan sebuah harapan,

_Tolong, tolong jangan membalikkan badanmu dulu._

Harapan yang sederhana.

Angin itu berhembus semakin tak ramah. Jas yang disampirkan padanya tak mampu menolong banyak. Tapi pelukan dari pemiliknya membuat Hinata merasakan nyaman dan hangat. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke. Aroma yang selalu disukainya, ini adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Satu hal lagi yang akan Hinata simpan dalam memori manisnya bersama Uchiha di depannya.

Namun angin itu semakin mendekatkan sentuhan mereka.

Membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Hinata mengarahkan sepasang tangannya yang semula terhipit tubuh dan dada Sasuke kini mengalung mesra di leher pemuda Uchiha yang sangat di sayanginya.

_Daisuki._

Semua terasa sulit ketika kau dekat dengannya tetapi kau tidak bisa menggapainya. Dan semua itu akan terasa sakit.

_Daisuki._

Inilah dirinya yang egois karena seseorang yang selalu bersamanya tak bisa dimilikinya.

_Daisuki._

Aku akan terus mengatakannya.

"_Daisuki_."

Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Membuat Hinata merasa kecewa.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?"

"Tidak."

_Daisuki_.

"Kurasa kita harus segera pulang. Mereka pasti sangat mengkuatirkan kita."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mengambil langkah duluan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah mengenakan jas yang Sasuke berikan, kemudian memandangi tubuh tegap itu dalam diam.

"Ayo Hinata."

_Pandanganku selalu tertuju padamu._

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk dulu?" sekali lagi Hinata menyuarakan kalimat yang hampir sama dengan semula.

Membujuk Sasuke agar mau menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya barang sebentar saja.

"Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Ah baiklah." Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di nada suaranya. Hinata berbalik, memegang knop pintu. Dan berhenti sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu rumahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan merasa bingung melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung.

"Ada yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak."

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hinata saja.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih."

Hinata berjalan mendekat, dan membuka jas yang semula melekat di tubuhnya. "Ini." Kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke."

_Daisuki_ Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan berbalik. Kali ini benar-benar membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan menutupnya hingga bunyi berdebam itu menyapa indra pendengaran si Uchiha. Sebelum Hinata benar-benar menutup pintunya, Hinata melihat Sasuke seolah mengatakan sesuatu, menggerakkan mulutnya walau tak jelas.

Namun Hinata menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah asumsinya saja.

.

.

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sukarela ke atas kasur empuk dengan alas tidurnya yang berenda. Sekilas memutar kejadian barusan yang mengisi memori otaknya.

Sejenak dia menghembuskan nafas cepat. Dia merasa agak tenang, karena bisa mengungkapkan bebannya di hadapan orang yang menjadi beban itu sendiri, sungguh ironis.

Namun, perkataan Sasuke yang mengalun lembut dan masih terekam jelas di memorinya membuatnya merasa lebih kuat. Hinata yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pujaan hatinya.

Walau sebenarnya dia juga memiliki keyakinan lain, bahwa semua tidak akan mudah.

"_Daisuki_..."

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan memori lain._

Hinata bangun, melihat sekilas bingkai berenda dengan frame berwarna merah bata dengan coraknya yang sederhana. Menunjukkan potret dirinya dan Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam _gakuran_ yang berwarna hitam legam.

Itu adalah perpisahan sekolahnya.

Fikirannya kembali melayang. Sepanjang kebersamaan mereka pun, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian yang berlebihan. Sikapnya yang seadanya membuat Hinata ragu.

_Ragu bila perasaan itu menjadi milikku._

Hinata kembali berbaring, kali ini dia benar-benar berniat mengakhiri hari ini.

"_Daisuki_..."

Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini,

"_Daisuki_..."

Tak apa-apa jika pagi hari tidak akan pernah datang,

"_Daisuki_..."

Aku akan terus mengatakannya,

"_Daisuki_..."

Agar aku bisa menggapaimu, "_Daisuki_..." Sasuke.

Aku selalu menunggu untukmu.

"Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, ingatkah ketika kau bersamaku bermain di pantai ini untuk pertama kalinya?" Sasuke berusaha menatap Hinata, mencari mutiaranya yang seolah terus menghindari tatapannya.

"Dan kau menangis ketika hempasan ombak itu mendorong tubuhmu hingga kau terjatuh."

Sasuke menerawang, seolah kembali memandang masa dimana semuanya dimulai.

"Lalu kau memelukku, mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan mengacak helaian indigo itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata yang tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke, aku melihat mimpi." Lirihnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, terpampang jelas dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Ah lupakan." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan balutan jas kebesaran milik Sasuke ketika angin dingin berhembus di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Belakangan ini kau berubah, ada apa?" Sasuke menatap pada Hinata yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. "Katakan saja."

Sasuke hanya berusaha mencari tahu, mencoba menarik ujung benang pada gumpalan benang kusut yang seolah tak berujung.

"Aku hanya lelah."

Jawaban ambigu itu jelas sangat tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran yang terus saja bergelayut di benak Sasuke belakangan ini.

"Dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Kelanjutan dari kalimat itupun sama saja, tak membuahkan apa-apa, hanya semakin menyulitkan Sasuke untuk menemukan titik pusat dimana semua perubahan itu dimulai.

"Aku, aku tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya parau, kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lolos begitu saja dengan tersendat-sendat. Kemudian sesuatu yang basah turun dari satu kelopak matanya.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu." Kemudian mutiara yang lain menyusul dengan membebaskan cairan bening itu keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aku lelah."

Air mata tak berdosa itu mengalir, mengarak sungai di pipi pualam Hinata yang pucat. Membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi pria sialan yang pengecut.

"Dan aku begitu lemah." Sebelum Hinata terisak dengan sepasang tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Tidak ada pilhan lain begi Sasuke selain membawa gadis yang sudah lama menjadi temannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Isakan itu menyayat hatinya. Beban hidup gadis itu adalah dirinya.

Dia tahu itu.

Sungguh tidak mungkin bila pria sejenius Sasuke tidak mengerti akan perasaan Hinata selama ini.

Sasuke akui bila dia lambat dalam menyadarinya. Tapi perubahan sikap Hinata yang begitu signifikan setelah hubungannya dengan Ino Yamanaka berlangsung membuat Sasuke menarik satu kesimpulan yang akurat, tepat pada sasaran.

Bahwa Hinata menaruh perasaan padanya.

Perasaan berbeda yang tidak sewajarnya.

"_Daisuki_."

Dan saat itulah Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?"

Hanya memastikan.

"Tidak."

Bahwa semuanya memang benar.

Dan Sasuke merasa kecewa atas jawaban Hinata, entah mengapa.

Sasuke hanya menganggap Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang adik. Adik yang harus dilindungi dan sangat di sayanginya.

Semua kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri menanggung beban karena dirinya.

Mungkin Sasuke menyayanginya, atau malah kasihan padanya? Untuk sekarang Sasuke belum bisa memastikannya. Tapi apabila benar dia menyayangi Hinata lebih dari sebelumnya, itu tidak mungkin baginya untuk melanjutkannya. Karena telah ada gadis Yamanaka yang telah lebih dulu menempati ruang di hatinya.

Tapi, bila ini hanyalah rasa kasihan belaka, Sasuke rasa dia kan sangat membenci dirinya. Dia tidak mau mengasihani sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya yang sangat berharga.

Hinatanya yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk dulu?" sekali lagi Hinata menyuarakan kalimat yang hampir sama dengan semula.

Membujuk Sasuke agar mau menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya barang sebentar saja.

"Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Ah baiklah." Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di nada suaranya. Hinata berbalik, memegang knop pintu. Dan berhenti sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu rumahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan merasa bingung melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung.

"Maaf." Sasuke menyuarakannya, suatu bisikan yang meloloskan satu kata saja.

"Ada yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak."

_Uso._

"Aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih."

Hinata berjalan mendekat, dan membuka jas yang semula melekat di tubuhnya. "Ini." Kemudiian menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dan berbalik. Kali ini benar-benar membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan menutupnya hingga bunyi berdebam itu menyapa indra pendengaran si Uchiha.

Namun Sasuke masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Dari sebuah taman di depan rumah yang dipenuhi oleh lampu taman dengan nyala terang. Oh dan jangan lupakan juga dengan langit kelam yang tanpa bintang.

"_Doita ne_." Menjawab ungkapan terimakasih yang Hinata lontarkan.

Kelereng kelam itu berhadapan langsung dengan cakrawala yang sewarna dengan matanya. Berusaha mencari bintang yang tak tampak saat itu juga.

"Besok akan hujan." Lalu berkata, entah untuk siapa. Mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah merasa hampa.

"_Arigatou.._." Mata itu menatap lurus ke arah pintu berdaun dua yang beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu berdiri disana, menawarkan kehangatan dari rumah minimalis itu untuk dinikmati Sasuke yang saat itu juga merasa kedinginan.

"...Hinata."

Dan sasuke berlalu. Keluar dari halaman rumah itu, berjalan di atas trotoar sepi yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya saat ini. Sebelah tangan itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, benar-benar kebiasaannya. Dan satu tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk memegang jas yang semula Hinata kenakan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu adalah rasa kasihan atau kasih sayang. Yang jelas saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah Hinata, bukan Ino Yamanaka. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Yamanaka Ino semenjak duduk di bangku menengah atas.. namun, sikap yang Hinata tunjukkan belakangan ini membuatnya mengerti, akan suatu perasaan yang tidak pasti.

Mungkin hanya di perlukan beberapa menit saja untuk menuju rumahnya yang berada di dekat rumah Hinata. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya yang mewah, Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah bulan yang nyaris berbentuk purnama.

Hei bukankah cahaya dari bulan itu mengingatkanmu pada sorot mata seseorang? Dan hei bukankah bulan itu mengingatkanmu pada mata seseorang wahai Sasuke Uchiha si pemilik mata sekelam malam?

Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi dari pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu ketika debaman yang terdengar lumayan itu menjadi instrumen untuknya memasuki rumah megah itu.

Walau begitu Sasuke tetap menahan diri.

Mendinginkan semuanya, menjaga Hinatanya.

Karena akan salah apabila Sasuke mengambil satu langkah yang akan sangat berpengaruh bagi ketiga insan itu.

Dia sudah menjadi seorang pengecut.

Dia tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

Nah, bagaimana-bagaimana?

Mudah-mudahan ini tidak mengecewakan ya?

Sebenernya saya ga niat bikin squel dari **Voices of My Heart**, cuman karena banyak yang minta jadinya deh.

Menurut kalian apa yang di fikirkan oleh Sasuke dan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya?

Kalau yang tahu, saya kasih hadiah spesial deh ;-)

Review Plis ^^

_Someiyoshino Amari, 6 Maret 2014._


End file.
